


【盾铁】Tony喜欢毛绒绒，可他不喜欢tribble

by KaKuroAg1023



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaKuroAg1023/pseuds/KaKuroAg1023
Summary: 星际迷航crossover，Thor作为小舰长的爹带回来一只tribble，人物有一点点参照AA*强烈推荐大家去看星际迷航原初系列第二季第十五集啊！tribble萌到爆了！





	【盾铁】Tony喜欢毛绒绒，可他不喜欢tribble

Tony喜欢毛绒绒的东西。

Steve清楚地意识到这点是在一个下午，他并没有多么惊讶，毕竟Tony那头打着小卷、不怎么听话的棕色头发在他看来本就很像毛绒绒的小猫咪，他其实更惊讶于Tony有一屋子的毛绒绒的收藏，一半以上还是以他为原型的。

“Tony…”

“不许说话，老冰棍！”Tony顿了一下，“不许把他们丢掉！也不许笑话我！”Tony半躺在窗边的懒人沙发里，身上裹着美国队长的毛毯，胸前抱着星盾抱枕，难得的午睡被出任务回来的队长吵醒了。

好久没吃到荤腥的Steve一个没忍住，走过去把人从毛毛堆里扒拉出来，丢在软软的床上，愉快地享用了一个下午。

“Sir，检测到Mr. Odinson正在快速靠近大厦，已为他打开了对应方向的门和窗户。”

“Good boy，Jar，但愿Pepper不需要再请一次施工队了。”Tony的回忆被Jarvis的声音打断了，不知不觉中他已经在工作室里手拿扳手发了好一会儿呆了，Steve被神盾局支去出任务两个星期了，他想Steve了，Tony把美国队长的玩偶抱在怀里，他才不是想那手感良好的胸肌腹肌了呢。

“Sir，Mr. Odinson向我询问您在哪里，他正在起居层等候，是您去找他还是请他来工作室？”

“我去找他吧，顺便找点吃的，省的Uncle Steve回来又要‘Tony’我。”Tony放下手中的扳手，抱着玩偶起身，路过Dummy的时候拍了拍他的小爪子，走进了专用电梯。

“吾友Tony，你终于来了!吾从Asgard带回来了诸多食物，快来一起品尝。”Thor见到Tony走进起居室，迎上前用力拍了拍好友的肩膀，隆隆的笑声让Tony一阵头痛。他揉了揉被拍痛的肩膀，不痛不痒地回了Thor一拳，他可没傻到不穿盔甲去打雷神。

Tony走向厨房，那里从餐桌到地面摆满了Thor带回来的食物篮，他挑了一块长得像面包的食物，一口咬下去，口感比平常吃的面包更硬一些，多了一分仙宫蜜酒的香气。“真好吃！”Tony发自内心地称赞道，“可惜Steve和Nat出任务了，还有等那只肥啾从神盾局回来肯定羡慕死了。”

“咕咕…”Tony吃完了面包拍拍手，刚准备收拾一下掉在地上的面包渣，却听到了像是鸽子叫的声音，，然而大厦外墙并没有可供鸽子落脚之处，“咕咕…”

“Thor？你有没有听到鸽子的叫声？”Tony从餐桌后起身，问向正在和遥控器作斗争，寻找好看节目的Thor。“啊，吾友，你听到的声音应该是这个小东西。”Thor从身上的盔甲的不知道哪个缝缝里掏出了一团还没有他手掌大的毛绒绒的小东西。

待Tony看清了那团小东西，立刻两眼发光轻手轻脚地坐到了Thor旁边，伸出手又看了看Thor没有反对，便接过了那团小东西，小心翼翼地从头抚摸到尾，于是Tony收获了更为清晰地“咕咕”声。

“这是什么呀？”Tony把手上的小家伙转了一圈也没找到眼睛鼻子嘴巴，很明显这是个生物而不是仿生机器人。“此生物名叫tribble，是昨天吾与吾弟从一个叫‘Star Trek’的平行宇宙带回来的生物，”Thor又拿起了遥控器，“据说是很好养活的，只要喂食就可以了，而且也会发出令中庭人愉悦的‘咕咕’声。”

“Thor，我能把它带回去检查一下吗？保险起见，毕竟是从平行世界来的。”Tony说的一本正经，也并不惊讶于平行宇宙，这对神兄弟的能力不是他能理解的，但把tribble带回去确实夹了那么一丢丢的私心，他对这些真的是毫无抵抗力了。

Tony捧着小小的tribble回到了工作室，找了一个干净的玻璃盒子把它放了进去，“Jar，扫描它。”“Sir，扫描为得出任何结果，应该是由于我的数据库中没有存储足够的平行世界物种的资料无法进行比对得出结论，唯一可以肯定的是，它没有什么危害，正常喂食谷物就可以了。”Jarvis磁性的声音也许是因为这小东西而柔软下来。

“这样啊，那等Bruce回来再给它好好检查一下，”Tony摸了摸小tribble，伸手唤来了Dummy，“乖孩子，去帮Daddy上去拿点面包下来。”Dummy张了张爪子划着小轮子进了电梯，不一会儿他又咕噜咕噜划了回来，爪子夹着装了面包和甜甜圈的盘子，Tony接过来奖励地拍拍Dummy，“谢了，Jar。”甜甜圈自然是Jarvis指挥Dummy加上去的，偶尔当Tony乖乖吃饭睡觉时，Jarvis会给他一份甜甜圈加餐，Steve对这个小秘密也是心知肚明。

接下来的六个小时Tony像往常一样在工作室度过，有了tribble的咕咕声做背景音，Tony的工作效率提高了不少，但他顺利完成手上的项目时还是到了深夜了。他把tribble从玻璃盒子里抱了出来，顺着楼梯走上了楼，“Jarvis，Thor带回来的面包还有吗？”

Tony吃饱喝足又把自己洗香香躺在床上时已经是一个小时候后的事了，揉了揉怀里的tribble左看看又看看总觉得它长大了一圈，“小东西，你是不是偷吃了呀？Jarvis，关灯吧，没有紧急情况不要叫醒我。”Tony打了一个大大的哈欠抱着tribble蜷进了被窝。

“好梦，Sir。”屋里的灯光暗了下去。

一觉睡得神清气爽，醒来时时钟早已敲过了十一点，Tony支棱着头发坐起来，迷迷蒙蒙地还记得抱起手边的tribble，光着脚丫子走向洗漱间。

“Och！什么东西绊倒我？”Tony本能地一翻身才没有压倒手上的tribble，还好地上铺了柔软的毛毯才没有摔痛，揉了揉眼睛Tony才看清了地上的障碍物，那也是一只tribble，不同于Tony手上那只浅棕色的皮毛，地上那只身形小一圈是灰白相间的花色，环顾卧室，窗边有一只一样大小的纯白tribble，墙上还有一只深灰的小东西。

“哦…”Tony低头看看怀里那只又抬头看看房间，“它们是你带回来的伙伴吗？那个老冰棍可不会喜欢你们占领了他的床还有他的卧室。”嘴上这样说着手上却并没有放松的意思。

“Sir，这些多出来的tribble似乎是您手上这只的后代，换句话说，昨晚它生下了它们。”Jarvis的声音里难得带上了不确定，平行世界的生物毕竟谁也不知道。

“是‘她’，Jarvis。小东西，Thor带你回来的时候一定不知道你有已经宝宝了，”Tony像抱小婴儿那样抱着小tribble，“我得想办法送你回去你的伴侣身边，还有你的宝宝们。Thor在哪里？”Tony只是想想要是有人带走Steve就难受的不行，决定吃过午饭就去研究平行世界。

“Mr. Odinson于今早离开，没有留下信息，Sir。”

“好吧，先让我们想办法填饱肚子。”

洗漱完毕套上酒红色的居家服，Tony捧着四只tribble来到餐厅，把面包掰碎了堆在tribble们面前，自己坐下来喝着碗里的浓汤。消耗在工作室的时间几乎没有任何成果，Tony之前本就不致力于此，基本上算是毫无头绪了，他烦躁地抓了把头发，舀起一大勺水果酸奶塞进嘴里，同时也不忘了投喂tribble们。

不过24小时，Tony再次躺在床上时身边多了三只小东西，挨个摸了一遍才躺下睡去。

“Sir，似乎您的tribble们昨晚又进行了繁殖活动。”Jarvis在察觉到 Tony睡醒时便开口说道，“请您注意脚下。”

“什么？”Tony一个激灵从床上蹦了起来，“这是近亲繁殖？这也生的太快了吧！”数一数果然又比昨天多了十只tribble，“把Bruce叫回来，立刻，马上，不管用什么方法！”希望Bruce的博士学位能派上用场吧，至少比Tony的工程学位管用…吧？

“嗷！”刚走进起居室Tony就听到了Clint的叫声，随后就见到神射手从天花板上的通风口跳了下来，手上捉了一个黑色的毛团，“铁罐儿，你趁我不在往通风管里放了什么东西？”

“天哪，还不止十只！”Tony头痛地扶着额，“我真的需要Bruce了。”

“什么？”

“Sir已经接到了Doctor Banner，ETA三小时，以及Mr. Rogers来电。”Jarvis出声提醒。

“接进来吧。”

Steve帅气的脸庞出现在了全息屏幕上，“Hi，Steve。”“Hi，Cap。”

“你好Clint，Tony，你怎么啦？”Steve看出Tony兴致不高，有些疑惑，“任务可以提前结束了，我后天晚上就能回到大厦了。”Tony向Steve示意Clint手上的小东西，大致说了这两天的事，倒不是说Tony养不起这么些小东西，只是他们的繁殖速度实在太惊人。

“它们没有什么危险性吧？”男朋友的安全对于Steve才是最重要的事。“除了生的快了点好像没有别的什么了，大概，再占用点空间？”Tony歪了歪头，“我喊了Bruce回来，希望你回来的时候我们已经解决了这个麻烦，bye，Steve，注意安全。”“Bye，Tony，别太累了，爱你。”Steve挥了挥手，关闭了通讯。

Bruce一回来，Clint把手上的tribble交给了他就跑了，说是不想看见两个科学怪人解剖了这么可爱的小动物，“我们看起来有这么残忍吗？”Bruce朝Tony笑了笑，一起进了实验室。

然而24小时过去了，除了得到更多的tribble之外两人没有任何进展。“Bruce我们真的没法解释这个吗？”Tony顶着两个黑眼圈，目光呆滞。“Tony，”Bruce顶着同款黑眼圈，“我们唯一能肯定的是他们大概有50%的新陈代谢用来繁殖，最有可能的解释是他们生出来的时候就已经怀孕了（They’re born pregnant.）※”“也就是说，如果我给tribble喂了好多吃的我并不会得到一只胖tribble，而是一大堆饥饿的小tribble？※※”Tony不确定地说到，“老天，我可没少给他们吃的。”

Steve在傍晚回到了大厦，然而他怀疑自己穿越了，铺天盖地的都是他在视频里见过的小毛球们，“Jarvis？”

“乐意为您效劳，Mr. Rogers。”很好，Jarvis还在，他没有穿越，“Tony在哪里？”

“起居层，先生，在一堆毛球下面。”

Steve走向起居层，一路上都在小心翼翼地避开脚下的毛球们。

“嗨Steve，你回来了。”Tony躺在毛球堆里，朝他挥挥手，似乎是刚刚睡醒的样子，“Jesus，我讨厌这些毛球了。”Steve走过去把Tony挖出来抱在怀里，鼻翼间充斥着家的味道，“嗯哼？我以为你会喜欢他们的，就，毛绒绒的？”“对，可是他们实在太多了，他们就要吃完大厦里的食物，占领大厦了，”Tony蹭着Steve的胸肌，“连我男朋友回来想滚δ下床δ单都没有地方，还好他们没有跑到外面去。”

“Bruce也没有办法吗？”

“他正在试图呼叫Thor，让他带Loki回来解决这堆小东西，他说这样比较现实。”

两天后Thor带着Loki回来了，Loki用魔法送走了漫天的tribble们，而Tony立刻让Jarvis指挥纳米机器人们把大厦里里外外清扫干净。

事后Tony丢掉了半屋子的毛绒收藏，但是有关美国队长的部分都留了下来。

 

彩蛋：  
“Loki把那些毛球送去哪里了？”

“说是送到了他们原来的宇宙的某个酒吧里，好像叫克什么的一个星球。”

于是克林贡人度过了一个愉快的酒吧之夜。

注：  
※：星际迷航原剧集台词  
※※：星际迷航原剧集台词改编


End file.
